EN UNA OSCURA FAMILIA
by Gamagogiano
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde la muerte del Sr Lynn. Lincoln, un chico de 13 años que ha vivido encerrado dentro de su propia casa mientras es acosado por su misma familia. Un día lo llevan con un psicólogo para tratar con sus supuestos trastornos, pero todo cambia cuando este decide ayudarle a escapar de su misma familia, pero no todo es tan fácil, en especial cuando te enteras de...


N/A:

Un proyecto que espero terminar en pocos capítulos, espero sea de su agrado.

De nuestras debilidades nacen nuestras fortalezas. -"Sigmund Freud"

Mi oscura familia...

-¿Alguna vez se ha dado cuenta de que siempre hacemos lo mismo? Digo, no quiero cuestionarlo, de todos modos, usted aquí es el doctor y yo... pues se supone que solo soy un cliente, pero, quiero decir, ya llevamos más de un año haciendo esto, siguiendo la misma rutina, nunca sabemos por dónde empezar, pero, aun así, siempre terminamos hablando de lo mismo, con el mismo final en el que siempre termino volviendo porque no me siento mejor... -se rasco con fuerza la cabeza, un mal habito que había desarrollado para lidiar con la frustración y el estrés, al mismo tiempo la agacho para no dejar en vista de nadie lo patético que era, dejo que todo su cuerpo se contrajera hasta estar en posición fetal sobre la esquina de un pequeño sillón unipersonal.

Se podría decir que el lugar era tan conocido como alguna vez lo fue su habitación, aunque era la primera vez que lo miraba con ojos de lucidez, -"¿siempre fue tan malo?". -se preguntó a si mismo mientras observaba lo poco que podía ver a través de los orificios entre sus brazos.

-Bueno, supongo que esta vez no puede ser la excepción, ¿verdad?, ¿por qué tendría que serlo? Me limitare a hacer lo de siempre. -dio una gran pausa mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara sobre ese sucio y polvoriento sillón mientras sus pulmones se llenaban con el suficiente oxígeno para hablar sin pausa. -Mi mamá junto con mis hermanas pensaron que sería buena idea llevarme con... usted, ya que desde la muerte de papá siempre he tenido "problemas" o al menos eso es lo que ellas dicen y la verdad, las entiendo... de cierta manera, quiero decir, se preocupan por mí, ¿no? -sonaba tan vacío y acabado, sin mostrar alguna señal de "¿ser?" No fuera mas que la intriga por la respuesta del doctor, después de todo, ya llevaban haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez por más de un año. Pero había algo diferente en esta ocasión, era la primera vez en todo un año que se encontraba prestando atención, "escuchando".

-Es complicado, pero creme, no eres el único niño, bueno, ahora adolescente con estos problemas, sé que es difícil adaptarte, ya han pasado dos años desde la muerte del y un año desde que vienes a consultas, sin mencionar las decisiones un tanto exageradas que ha tomado tu familia sobre ti, como lo de estudiar en casa con la asesoría de tu hermana Lisa, ¿así se llama?, ¿no? No dejarte salir sin compañía alguna; debo admitir que me preocupe un poco por ti cuando mencionaste que ellas empezaban a entrar al baño mientras te duchabas con la excusa de que podías resbalar y lastimarte. -sonaba tan seguro y confiable, tan conocedor, casi como la escena final de una obra de teatro ensayada por más de 365 veces. Un hombre de estatura superior al promedio, de test blanca con pelo negro, con un trajeado de segunda.

-Se que es difícil Lincoln, pero ellas te aman, si no, no harían lo que hacen, ¿no crees? -su voz sonaba a total satisfacción, casi saboreando la victoria de haber "vencido" la curiosidad del adolescente peliblanco por una cantidad de veces devastadoras.

La habitación se quedó hundida en el silencio absoluto por unos segundos. La frustración al igual que la completa decepción llenaron la cabeza del chico. La misma estupidez, la misma forma en la que siempre lo sodomizaba, con la misma estúpida frase, "ellas te aman", esa frase chocaba con fuerza contra cada neurona de su frágil mente, a pesar de que siempre la escuchaba, esta vez era diferente, tenía que hacer algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, tenía que cambiar la situación, definitivamente, esta vez sería la excepción.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! -grito el peliblanco, colocando los pies sobre el piso, casi retándolo a una pelea mientras con fuerza golpeaba el escritorio, tumbando algunas cosas, "tenía que desahogarse".

-¿Pero de verdad es necesario? Quiero decir, ya han pasado ¡dos malditos años!, ¿Qué no lo pueden superar? Primero fue mi vida social, obligándome a estudiar con Lisa sin interesarles en lo mas mínimo mi opinión, nunca mas he vuelto a ver nadie que no sea usted o ellas, es... es tan frustrante. -empezó a rascarse la cabeza con fuerza, una acción evidente para tratar de aliviar la frustración que sentía, aunque lo único que provoco fue una ligera herida, lo suficientemente profunda para que la sangre emanara mientras manchaba con un tono rojizo su cabello blanco.

-Los cuidados excesivos... tienes idea de lo que es tener que comer comida hecha literalmente en un laboratorio por casi dos años, sin mencionar los estrictos horarios para organizar toda mi vida y sabe algo, en ningún momento dice algo sobre "privacidad" ¿desde cuándo en una familia hay un horario para todo? Ejercicio, bañarse, comer... !joder comer!, enserio, quien cuenta de que lado y cuantas veces masticas la comida, me quitaron mis videojuegos de aventuras por unos de ¿educación?, si se le puede llamar así a esas novelas de "amor entre hermanos" -no paraba de hablar, la desesperación y el enojo retumbaban en su voz, no se sentía seguro y eso se notaba aun queriendo ignorarlo.

-p.. pe.. Pero... -dijo el doctor tartamudeando, ¿A dónde se habían ido esos años de estudio?

-¡Sin mencionar la maldita ropa! -no paraba de hablar, tenía que liberarse, tenía que deshacerse de todo aquello que lo angustiaba, desahogarse con alguien mas. -Mis medidas... ellas saben mis ¡putas! medidas de todo el cuerpo... brazos, piernas, cuello, cadera, torso, entrepierna... -por un momento dejo de hablar, solo para recuperar el aire perdido y continuar

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio, por un lado, un muchacho con aparentes problemas familiares muy serios y por el otro, un doctor que de un momento a otro abandono su personalidad de "líder" para ahora estar incluso en peor estado que el "paciente".

El silencio del pequeño cuarto fue disuelto cuando el "chico con problemas" volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con calma, incluso con algo de lentitud en sus palabras.

-Las visitas al médico. -fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a dar una larga pausa a su desquite, aunque esta no duro mucho. -Mi hermana Lori con ayuda de Lisa tomo un curso de medicina solo para que no tuviéramos que ir con un doctor de verdad... según ella sería mejor, que ella lo haría mil veces mejor que un desconocido de afuera... todas esas pastillas e inyecciones de colores que me daban, las hacia Lisa, contando con esa vez que me obligaron a una operación que ella hizo con ayuda de mi mamá y Lori en mi cuello, para... -otra pausa para tomar aire. Algo jadeante y con un gesto de dolor y tristeza en su rostro, empezó a acariciarse ligeramente el cuello, dejando a la vista un vendaje que daba varias vueltas a su cuello. -No sé que, solo sé que de vez en cuando escucho ruidos extraños, de verdad que me dolió. -trataba de cubrir y borrar el rastro de lágrimas con sus manos

-Yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a hacer como antes, si papá no hubiera muerto, yo, nosotros, ellas, no tendrían porque hacer esto. -dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por su rostro para terminar su recorrido en el suelo.

-"Lincoln... yo, no tenía idea, ¿por qué no lo mencionaste antes? Llevamos mas de un año aquí y solo mencionaste la "cascara de tus problemas". tus hermanas te hecho todo eso, Dios, perdón, yo... no sé que decir. -se dejó caer sobre su silla para posteriormente dar largos y profundos suspiras acompañados de una piel pálida.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ninguno de los se movía, ninguno de los parecía estar vivo. Un adolescente peliblanco de 14 que al parecer se encontraba siendo hostigado por su familia y frente a él, atrás de un escritorio, se encontraba un supuesto psicólogo con un traje de segunda con una incompetencia increíble para supuestamente haber estudiado psicología.

-Lincoln, tus hermanas… ellas. -trato de hablar, pero su voz cortada y débil no le permitían transmitir la idea correcta, paso un tiempo de mas, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos para convertirlos en una sola idea clara y concisa, pero, la alarma de un reloj indicaba que el tiempo de la consulta había acabado, casi como si el destino estuviera en su contra. El doctor trato de hablar, pero su miedo se lo impidió, la combinación de bilis y saliva en su boca le provocaron ganas de vomitar, pero tenía que evitarlo, ya que ella estaba ahí.

La puerta del consultorio no tardo en abrirse, "tan puntual como siempre", dirían algunos.

-Hola "Lincy", ¿listo para irnos? Nuestras hermanas y mamá nos esperan para el almuerzo. -con una vos tan dulce y perfecta, casi trascendental, que dejaba escapar un aliento cálido, pero sobre todo que provocaba angustia al que la escuchara.

-Hola Lori. -respondió el peliblanco limpiando de forma desesperada y sin ningún sentido aparente sus lágrimas.

-Hola "conejito", mi pequeño "conejito", es hora de volver a casa con las demás. -volvió a saludarlo, como si con la primera vez no hubiera sido suficiente. Fijo su vista sobre el psicólogo, aunque se notaban las miradas involuntarias que daba a su hermano.

¿Por qué tenía que decirme así? ¡Lo detesto!, es tan... degradante. -pensó el peliblanco con algo de molestia. No importara cuantas veces lo oyera, no podía acostumbrarse a que lo llamaran de esa manera, como si fuera algún tipo de mascota.

-Conejito, puedes esperar afuera mientras el doctor y yo hablamos, te prometo que no tardare mucho. -de la misma manera con la que había entrado, ahora le pedía que saliera.

Lincoln simplemente asintió, saliendo tal y como se lo habían pedido, cerró la puerta para posteriormente esperar sentado en una silla plegable que se encontraba afuera a un lado de la puerta. Era un pasillo bastante grande, con las paredes decoloradas, los focos fundidos y algún que otro insecto corriendo por el suelo, en el lugar no había mas que un par de habitaciones, una de ellas el consultorio y la otra... pues digamos que no era incumbencia del chico. -¿Qué clase de lugar es este? -mucho tiempo había pasado en ese lugar y nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo horrendo que era.

El tiempo pasaba y el silencio del pasillo era muy "desesperante", solo siendo ligeramente opacado por los murmullos que venían dentro de la habitación y aunque de cierta manera le incomodaba, debía admitir que era relajante e incluso nostálgico, le recordaba a aquellos momentos en los que la casa Loud se encontraba en completo silencio, lo cual era casi un regalo Dios, ya sea porque sus hermanas estaban fuera o simplemente porque al igual que él, también se cansaban del caos. Respiro profundamente para luego sacar todo el aire en forma de un suspiro relajante mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro a causa de tan buenos momentos, pero todo buen momento tiene su final y este llego en forma de un fuerte grito que al igual que los susurros provenía de adentro de la habitación.

* * *

-Ya no planeo seguir con esto, ustedes son unas locas, no estaba enterado de la vida que lleva ese chico, Dios, ¿de verdad han hecho todo eso? Ustedes son las que están mal de la cabeza, son ustedes las que deberían ir con psicólogo, que demonios, a un ¡maldito manicomio! -el sabor a bilis seguía presente en su boca, casi obligándolo a vomitar, aunque a la vez, eso era casi imposible por el miedo que sentía, el miedo que desataba en él esa mujer, era mas que suficiente como para dejar de sentir cualquier tipo de dolor.

-¿Nos llamas mentirosas? ¡Locas!, tu no sabes nada maldito vago de mierda, tu limítate a hacer lo que te encomendamos, por eso te pagamos asqueroso, acaso, ¿crees qué me gustó la idea? La idea de dejar a mi pequeño e inocente conejo blanco con un cualquiera como tú, ¿crees qué fuiste nuestra primera opción? Ni una mierda eres, como dije antes, solo has lo que te digamos y yo te pagare por ello. -¿decidida? No, tal vez lo siguiente. Arrojo sobre el escritorio una bolsa de látex negro que, al momento de impactar mostró el contenido de la misma, algunas fotos un tanto inquietantes de niños jugando en la calle o simplemente pasándola bien, entre ellas sobresaliendo la de una niña rubia de al menos 8 años que vestía como "Miss universo" , algunas pastillas sueltas al igual que varios frascos llenos de un dudosa sustancia, algunos discos que tenían escrito cosas como "Padre vs Hija pt1".

* * *

-Este lugar es horrendo. -declaro el peliblanco mirando por segunda vez a su alrededor, las grietas esparcidas por todo el piso, techo y paredes, de las cuales emanaban insectos y diminutas partículas de polvo que no hacían mas que llenar el lugar con más basura.

Lincoln dio un pequeño salto de su asiento hasta el frio suelo por lo fuerte que de un momento a otro se había vuelto el ambiente, era verdad que de cierta manera ya estaba acostumbrado de ver a sus hermanas y madre pelear, gritar y hasta golpearse entre si por cualquier cosa, en especial por él, pero este caso era diferente, era su hermana mayor gritando o incluso peleando con un tipo que es mucho más grande y fuerte que ella.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, quería abrir la puerta, quería girar la perilla e intervenir, pero el miedo de lo que podría ver ahí adentro le entumecía la mente. Deserto cuando la sensación del lugar cayendo sobre si mismo a causa de los fuertes golpes provenientes de la habitación. Lincoln coloco sus manos a los costados de su cabeza tratando de parar todo sonido, pero no conforme con esto, sin pensar entra en la segunda habitación que había en ese largo y decadente pasillo.

Una vez dentro se aseguró de poner el seguro a la puerta, dejándose deslizar a través de la misma, hasta que sintió el tacto del suelo debajo de él. Con el firme agarre de sus manos sobre sus orejas, con el ligero balanceo sobre si mismo para simular arrullarse como lo aria una madre a su hijo.

La clase de sentimientos y sensaciones que se generaban dentro de él comenzaban a irritarlo, nuevamente recordando las peleas sin sentido entre las mujeres de la casa Loud. -¡Basta!, basta, basta... por favor. -el muchacho suplico primero gritando, luego entre susurros para finalmente terminar en silencio. Comenzaba a llorar sin algún tipo de control sobre si mismo, se puso de pie y camino a lo largo y ancho de la habitación sin darse cuenta.

Pasaron alrededor de 13 minutos, la visión que uno podía llegar a tener sobre el cuarto era a un chico peliblanco que literalmente se encontraba caminando ininterrumpidamente contra la pared, -como un personaje de "GTA", diría yo. -del cuarto, este se encontraba al igual que el lugar restante en un completo desastre, botellas de alcohol etílico vacías remplazaban el suelo, jeringas usadas clavadas en un viejo colchón malgastado y lo mas inusual de todo, una laptop con la pantalla abierta que tenía un líquido espeso de color blanquecino sobre la misma y a los costadas. Era tal la ignorancia del adolescente que ni siquiera se percataba del sonido que emanaba del aparato, a causa de un video de material "indecente" entre un adulto y un niño.

El chico dejo su movimiento perpetuo, como desapareciendo cualquier rastro de ignorancia en él, respiro profundamente para darse cuenta que llevaba un buen rato caminando sin moverse, deshizo el agarre de sus manos sobre sus orejas y dando el primer en reversa, el ruido de plástico chocando entre si y su pierna, le hicieron girar lentamente, apunto de ver en la clase de lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! y ¿sabe por qué? Porque si lo haces, mis hermanas y yo nos encargaremos de arrancarte las cuerdas vocales, para que así, cuando entres a prisión, no te oigan gritar cuando tu compañero de celda, un negro de dos metros, te despierte en mitad de la noche para meter su regalito dentro de ti... ¡más de una vez! -Los gritos de Lori se escuchaban por todo el lugar, sonaban desesperados e incluso con miedo, pero, aun así, causaban un horror casi irreal al que los escuchara.

Lincoln salió disparado en carrera al exterior de la habitación, atravesó la puerta de un golpe, sin haberse dado cuenta en lo más mínimo de lo que había a su alrededor, casi chocando contra la pared del pasillo, se detuvo con las manos sobre la misma y concentro su vista en la puerta abriéndose de lo que sería el cuarto principal. La hermana mayor de las Loud salía con el rostro enrojecido, ojos contraídos y con cara de pocos amigos. Todas estas señales desaparecieron casi al instante de su ser, cuando vio al chico peliblanco que se encontraba unos cuantos metros por delante.

-¡Conejito!. -chillo de emoción, casi gritándolo mientras sus ojos se dilataban como lo harían los de una abeja al ver una flor. -¡Te extrañe tanto! -corrió hacia él con los brazos extendidos, para al final levantarlo en el aire con un gran abrazo que presionaba con fuerza su rostro contra su pecho. -Te tengo buenas noticias conejito, ¿no es así doctor? -Lori soltó su agarre sobre el peliblanco solo para dar media vuelta.

Lincoln miraba con cierto temor al doctor, la pelea no sonó como si el hubiera ganado, pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba, era a lo que su hermana Lori se refería con "buenas noticias" por lo regular sus "buenas noticias" eran cosas como un nuevo picaporte para la puerta, pasar mas tiempo con ellas o una nueva cámara de vigilancia en su habitación, "lo que todo niño quiero".

El doctor trago saliva, para después asentir con la cabeza. -¡Así es!, felicidades Lincoln, ya no tendrás que volver a consulta nunca mas. -una falsa emoción era mas que obvia en su voz, se acercó al peliblanco y le dio un gran abrazo. Lincoln ya no sabía que sentir felicidad, curiosidad, emoción, tal vez miedo, volteo a ver a Lori la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa falsa mientras parecía juntar sus manos, casi rezando a la vez susurrando como una monja lo haría, solo que no conocía a ninguna monja que llorara mientras rezaba. El abrazo se alargó y Lori parecía cada vez mas inestable, fue entonces que sintió como su bolsillo se volvía mas pesado de lo normal. -Llámame. -fue lo último que dijo el doctor antes de dejarlo ir.

-L.. Lincy... conejito, creo que ya es mucho abrazo por hoy... ya puedes soltarlo. -Lori tomo de la muñeca a Lincoln y lo jalo hasta la entrada principal, donde lo subió en una especie de "Vanzilla modificada", mientras regresaba adentro del local. -si se te ocurre alguna idiotez para alejarlo de mí, ten por seguro que serás el segundo en el que pruebo esto. -tomo el cierre de su chaqueta y lo bajo hasta el topo en su cintura, metió su mano entre el espacio que separaba la camisa de su chaqueta y saco un tomahawk que parecía tener sangre seca en la punta. Lo levanto a la altura de su rostro y comenzó a lamer el filo, limpiando cada rastro de sangre. -Me gusta dejar limpias mis cosas cuando las uso.

Puso de vuelta el utensilio en su lugar, dio media vuelta y camino hasta la furgoneta donde encendió el mismo vehículo, pero antes de marcharse bajo la ventanilla y. -Hasta luego doctor, gracias por tratar a nuestro hermanito.

Acelero el vehículo, partiendo rumbo a la casa Loud.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Espero les haya gustado, unas disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico y/o de redacción, espero impaciente sus comentarios, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en un posible siguiente capitulo, ¡Chau!

Pd:

Para los que esperen "Un nuevo comienzo", perdonen la inactividad, tuvo unos problemas de "Error Type 2" con "Fanficntion".


End file.
